playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/My big list of self-made games
Over the years I have made many games, some better than others, some even really bad. But I will post my list of games here. Maylor Village My first game that I made when I was... 10-11 years old. The story basically revolves around a group of pre-teens who have to protect their village from the evil organization that resides in the forest that is adjescent to the village. They have no special power, but with the weapons they got from the main character's father, a scientist, they can defend the village. The game has not a big story, every day you have to do a quest in the town from townspeople and on some days a villain will attack the village. I made only three games of this one, and a karting game. The main character are; Daisy Restad, Tiffany Blossom, James Connor, Tommy Restad, Chad Vandeler, BLIB Jr. (robot) and two unlockable chars; Snowy the Hamster and Stepie (a robotic verhicle). Mayor townspeople are: Dick Restad (scientist), Mayor Maylor (speaks for itself), Sherrif Blossom, Rosalina Funk (disco owner) and Chef. Every townsperson has an own BLIB and the main antoganists are: Dark Shield, Sisi Moonlight and Mr. Blogg & Mr. Blog Jr. Applepie and the Holy Smile A fighting game similar to Tekken, Street Fighter, Dead or Alive, Mortal Kombat etc. etc. There is a mega list of character so not going to name them all. The difference between this game and other fighting games is that is has a bigger story then most. Although you do play the story of an individual character you will often see scenes from that you've already seen from another angle. There are three stories, the hero story, the neutral story and the villain story which thus all have their own list of characters who have their own stories. Platinum Mikey The game revolves around a organization of high-school kids who have all gained the ability to use the weapon of a crystal or metal. It is an RPG-game with a big deep story. Every character has it's own special ability that belongs with their material. Of course the story features around a boy named Mikey who has to defeat the villains who want to destroy the world and build a new empire. Magic Universe My biggest game I have made. I have already made six games of it not including spin-off games. Every game however revolves around different characters but you see that in the fifth game all the characters reside in the same dimension. The main goal is to gather all the crystals of the remaining planets and place them in the Crystal Stone to restore the order in the universe. In most of the games the Spirit God is the main enemy. Many characters from previous games appear in sequals too. Every world has it own element, althoug the half aren't elements but other powers. They crystal also holds the element power of that world and the Spirit God wants to use it to gain ultimate power, to become even greater. Shining Sun Shining Sun is a game that takes place in the air. You play as a sun named Shine and his friends; Cloud, Drop, Spark, Flora, Marc and Ice Cube. It is a puzzle RPG-game. You have to go to several areas located in the air to find clues about what's causing the eclipse. They eventually find out that Meteor and his son Spike are behind it and hired several person to stop the heroes in their search. The areas are very weird and all are located on clouds. You have a Cloud Town, the Crashed Plane (that somehow is in the air), Mist Temple, Thunder Islands and many more. Animal Island A kids game in which you control a little fish named Blub (who rides in a water tank over the ground, except water levels) and is in a search for golden key that opens a treasure chest the animals discovered on the island. However the key is taken all the way to the top of a giant mountain where the Dinosaur resides. In a side-scrolling game Blub has to go through all the levels to find the key. In the second game you play as a catcher who can walk around the island and catch animals, pet them to eventually catch all the other animals on the island. But look out for predators, they are hard to catch when you have no animals. The third game takes place before the first game and uses Eastern Chibi animals, the plot however remains the same as the first game. Figures Puzzle game in which you can switch between characters to make it to Figure Town. Simple game, not really fantastic. Terror Terry A crazy doctor, Dr. Tom, has created a machine to make children toys into demon toys, so he can kill families with the toys. But there were some toys that didn't went good, the toys were demons but they also were good. So he placed them in a tube, but one escaped Terry, a panda who turned into a brown devil-like monster, who now wants to stop Dr. Tom. Along the way he finds other good toys, Ted (a lion who now looks similar to Terry), Tessa (a doll resembling a Little Sister), Teddy (a monster teddybear), Tim (a melted plastic toy) and Tasty (a burger Dr. Tom threw away). There are many scary bosses like a Marionette and even Chucky. Small Life This is actually a comic I made that revolved around a flower named Blade and his friends who experience adventures and stuff. AlienS A fun game that takes place in space. You can play as several aliens, Tweelies (a trio of plankton-like aliens), Space Knight (just as his name sounds), Morphia (a sexy lady who can morph into other forms), Mr. Alien (a green alien wearing a space suit) and Tiple (your standard gray alien from South Park). They have their own stories (they don't meet each other) and have to defeat Blott a wannebe alien who wants to take over kingdoms. Smiley City A town game. There isn't really a story in it, you just do quests for the townspeople and some races. However the sequal is the same but then you travel through time. Spaceman? Another game that takes place in space. You play as an aliens race who everyday is sent on missions to several planets to defeat the evil monsters there. You can create your own character and there are some major characters in the game who sometimes accompy you on a mission. Eventually it is revealed another species the Ynoob's wants to take over the universe. You go through all the planets again now to defeat his minions, but most of the world get sucked up by King Ynoob's UFO's and you have to fight him in his new own created planet. Balls A real kids game which only is a game where you have to complete levels in a side-scrolling game. You are a ball that has to reach the end in an certain amount of time. But you can unlock more balls that have special powers, so you can score more points and be faster. Bunny Attack You play as a sexy witch, Helena, who is kicked out of her mansion by Dr. Rabbit. Now she has to make her way up the mountain where her mansion is. You have several levels; the plains, the clearing (1st boss), the forest, the the cottage (2nd boss), the mine, the crystal (3rd boss), the mountain, the cliff (4th boss), the cave, the cave lake (5th boss), the mountain top, the mansion, the lirbrary (Final Boss). On your way you obtain books which contain new spells for you to learn. You already have a broom and three animals to helps you (spider, cat, bat). The Virus You and your teammate have returned from Mars, but a deadly virus entered the body of your colleague that caused him to suffer several diseases. You now enter his body and go through all of his organs to find and eliminate the virus. In every organ is a disease you must fight and you fight Virus several times. Cool bosses are; Virus (who you fight three times), Toothache (he is really scary), King Tumor (one of the strongest) and Hemorrhoid (he's funny). You obtain four weapons in the game (one you have from the start) which you can upgrade with enough materials. Eventually you defeat Virus and saved your friend. The Guy Another kids game which is a drawing game. Streets Racers A funny racing game that is based on the other karting games like Mario Kart. You play as characters that a parodied of other characters. And if they're not their special costume mostly are. Every character also has a weapon they can attack with during the race, aside from the items they can collect from the item boxes. A few examples of characters are Mama Kitty (an elder mother) who's special costume is Darth Mother and her weapon is a frying pan. Or Fluffy Buffy a small pink fluffy thing that eats humans, it's special costume is a bald version of him and he attacks with a chainsaw. B.L.I.B. Is a spin-off game series of Maylor Village. Stranded You play as two characters who have stranded on an island and try to survive there. But they soon find out that the island is inhibited by two tribes. One tribe of normal people who want peace and a tribe that has special wands which they use to control a section of the island. The two stranders help the tribe to get rid of the other tribe. The villain tribe also has the animals under their control, so animals act as enemies and they as bosses. Their staffs all possess an element. One of the villains had become good prior to the events of the game and acted as their healer. The Paradox Sydrome This is actually a manga/anime I am making, but should it ever become something I also want a game of it. If you want more information about this manga go to this site: http://paradox-syndrome.wikia.com/wiki/Paradox_Syndrome Mezurashī Kōkōsei Mezurashī Kōkōsei (珍しい高校生 English: Rare High School Kids) is another manga series created by me. The story revolves around a group of teenagers, some are close friends while others are the exact opposite. But they share a common thing, they all have secret powers. They all have a power that comes from an object that they hold dear. The object then transformed into something that allowes them to activate their power. All the characters have their own role in school, you have the jock, the nerd, the b*tch, the gamer, the rebel etc. The group of teens formed a group and they were called the Lightbringers. Only the nerd couldn't take it anymore and joined the Darksiders, villlains who want to summon the Dark Emperor in the world. The Lightbringers now must stop the Darksiders but also have to deal with their hight school problems.